When printing large constant color or slowly transitioning area, smoothness is one of the main concerns. Smoothness is usually driven by the xerographic characteristics, halftone dot design, and can also be dependent on media substrate type. Toner scatter, unstable halftone dots, substrate materials (e.g. loose paper fiber), and the like, can prevent regions of color transition in an output print from appearing smooth. Applying clear toner is known to improve the smoothness. However, applying it to the entire print can be an expensive proposition. This is especially true for print shops specializing in color document reproduction. As such, methods are needed which can automatically determine, based upon characteristics of the document itself, where clear toner is best applied such that regions of color transition appear smooth.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are systems and methods for determining an amount of clear toner to be added to a document image to improve smoothness of an output print in document reproduction devices capable of delivering an amount of clear toner to an image in the image path.